


Confusing Invitations

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M, Tag to Season 1 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should hang out some time," he said sincerely. "Camera's off, Chad," she pointed out confused. "I know." - SonnyxChad, post season one episode eight. Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Invitations

Confusing Invitations  
Words: 806  
Couple: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.  
TV Show: Sonny With A Chance.  
Spoilers: Post Season One, Episode Eight  
Disclaimer: Not mine, please, stop mistaking me for the actual creators? :D  
A/N: This story feels slightly AU, so yeah, but then again, everything I write normally ends up really AU, so I'm guessing this isn't very new…

…

"I give up," she sighed, turning to face the boy.  
He said back on the half finished dog house, a smirk on his face, "hey, you tried. You tried to make me look bad, and you just couldn't. You're just too nice; and I'm too good at pretending to be nice."  
"I thought I could do to you, what you did to me, but I guess I can't play this game as well as you can," she shrugged, "I have to give you props."  
"Yeah, well, props accepted. I mean, the way I suckered you, into letting me use your press," he gestured to her, "to make me look better," he gestured to himself again, standing up in front of her, "I was brilliant."  
"Well you do, do some of your best work on camera," she smiled.  
"Ha, uh, what do you mean?" he asked.  
"You're on camera," she told him, grabbing her hat between her fingers lightly and leaning forward, "smile into my hat."  
The smile on his face was dropped, "you didn't."  
"But I did," she shrugged innocently, pulling her phone from her hat and speaking into it, "Bad girl revealed to be good? Heart throb revealed to be jerk throb. Oh her way to Santiago Heraldo, I'm Sonny Munroe."  
Chad stepped forward, surveying her, "well played Munroe."  
"Props accepted," she smiled flirtedly.  
"We should hang out some time," he said sincerely.  
"Camera's off, Chad," she pointed out confused.  
"I know."

Sonny nodded slowly, smiling before she walked away. He smiled watching her for a second before following the Winconsin girl.

...

Sonny whipped her head towards Tawni's side of the dressing room, here a light knock on the door. She looked at the time on her phone, it was nearly eight-o'clock, everyone had left but her, and she had told her mother she'd get a cab home after finishing off the script for a new sketch.

She sighed, walking towards the door when the knock rang again; she opened it, stopping short when she saw the person standing there.

"Uh, hey?" she said confused, looking at her visitor.  
"Hey," Chad smiled, leaning against the doorframe.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms at him.  
"Keeping a promise," he shrugged, smirking at her.  
"What promise?" Sonny questioned.  
"That we should hang out sometime."  
"You didn't promise that, Chad," she reminded him.  
"Really Sonny, really?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes at him, having fell for that charm too many times to fall for it again.

"What do you really want Chad?" she sighed.  
"Can't two people just hang out?" The Mackenzie Falls' star asked her, stepping off of the door frame to stand directly in front of her.  
"When you're involved, Chad, it usually means that you're planning something, or you want me to do something for you," Sonny explained.  
"Not completely true," the boy cocked his head to the side.  
"I'm sorry, but it is," she pointed to him, "just today you used my press to make yourself look better, so I think it is."  
"Okay, maybe sometimes," he shrugged.  
"Exactly," she smiled.

Chad gave her a smirk, watching her intentively.

"I give up," she sighed, steping away from the door, leaving space for him to enter the room.  
"I knew you'd give up sooner or later," the boy chuckled, stepping only slightly into the room.

As Sonny walked back towards her half of the room, he followed her, pulling another seat up to where she sat down.

She rolled her eyes at him when he rested his chin in his palms, watching her carefully, before she returned to the script in front of her.

After a few minutes, she switched her gaze back to him, "Yes Chad?"  
"Tell me about Winconsin," he said, his gaze not moving.  
"Why would you want to know about Winconsin? Aren't you too precious to have your ears spoiled by my country stories?" she asked dramatically.  
"It sounds interesting," Chad shrugged once again, "now really, tell me about it."

Sonny sighed, placing her pen down and turning to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, before cocking her head to the right, watching him.

"What do you want to know?" she finally questioned, sitting up straighter in her seat.  
"Anything," he smiled, catching her eyes.

The So Random comedian thought for a second, before smiling when she found what she wanted to talk about.

"Every year, at my highschool, they had this cheese cannon," she started.  
"Cheese cannon?" his eyes widened, thinking she was being ludacris.  
"Yes, now be quiet," she told him, continueing with her story.

She was surprised at how he listened, asked questions every now and again.

It confused her actually. This was Chad Dylan Cooper she was talking to, the star of Mackenzie Falls, and the enemy.

She actually liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually isn't my first SWAC story, but it's the first one I've completed and actually had the guts to post.
> 
> Now let the critisism begin!
> 
> fanfiction: fanfiction.net/~paigeeyovkoff


End file.
